Just A Little Bit
by cvprincess2388
Summary: Makoto is tired of the way Rin treats him. Song drabble, Makorin, Rinharu and hinted future Soumako ;) Rated T yaoii Song is "Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart" by Ariana Grande.


**Random song fic! Aomine's Methods will hopefully be updated soon, and I'm in the middle of two other oneshots. Ay said Encounters,Choices and decisions will be updated soon as well. I take requests for Aomine's Methods and other oneshots~**

**~Shay**

_I don't ever ask you where you've been_

_And I don't feel the need to know who you're with_

The door opening at around 2AM startled the brunette awake. He heard stumbling and the flickering of lights as the drunk man entered the building. The man was trying to be as quiet as possible, but in his drunken stupor, it didn't register that he was being louder than usual. The red head finally stumbled into the bedroom.

"Mako? You 'wake?" Asked the redhead, his voice slurred.

_I can't even think straight..._

Rin slipped behind Makoto in the bed while Makoto still feigned sleeping.

"Know you're 'wake, is this how you greet your lover? Man, was today a tough day..." Rin babbled

_but I can tell_

_That you were just with him _

"Baby? Turn around and greet me properly, I don't like when you give me the cold shoulder." Rin demanded, putting a cold hand on Makoto's upper arm, trying to turn Makoto from his side to his back. Makoto finally consented after Rin's gentle nudges turned to rough grabbing, Rin grinned.

_And I'll still be a fool_

"You're tired baby? Don't worry, I won't take long, you'll enjoy it." Rin persuaded, one hand on Makoto's lightly tanned pectoral, the other one grasping Makoto's face. Rin gave one more smile, this one filled with sharp teeth, and looking straight in to Makoto's eyes.

"I love you." Rin gave him a chaste kiss, before regaining eye contact, prompting him to reply.

"Love you too."

_I'm a fool for you..._

They meet the others at a nice restaurant the next day. Nagisa chattering enthusiastically, Rei rattling off statistics that no one was really listening too, and Haru looking bored, staring into his glass of water, probably wishing he was anywhere else right now. Makoto glances over at Rin longingly, wishing that Rin wasn't so far.

_Just a little bit of your heart_

If Makoto wasn't gazing at Rin so intensely he would've missed it. It was just a quick glance but it made Makoto's heart sink down to his stomach like a boulder. Haru glanced up from under his eyelashes through the clear glass, meeting Rin's intense stare.

_**'When's the last time Rin looked at me like that?'**_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

Rin licked his lips while keeping eye contact, looking indecently hungry, but not for the food in front of him, Haru seemed to notice too, as he quirked his mouth in a quick half smirk. Makoto felt a surge of anger towards Haru.

_a little bit of your heart is all I want_

"Did you have fun with the others today? It's been a while since we all got to hang out." Makoto inquired, glancing at the red head walking besides him, eyes glued to the small screen of the phone.

"Mhmm, it was good, nice to see the lovebirds, haven't seen them in months." Rin mumbled, referring to Nagisa and Rei while his thumbs furiously moving across the touch screen.

"You've seen... Haru recently? I haven't seen him as long as I haven't seen Nagisa and Rei." Makoto edged carefully, not wanting to alarm Rin with sudden integration questions.

"...What do you mean? Of course Haru and I still keep in contact over phone and whatnot, like you." Rin stated with conviction, glancing up from the first time since they left the restaurant, and glanced straight into Makoto's sharp eyes.

_I don't ever tell you how I really feel_

_Cause I can't find the words to say what I mean_

"Rin.. that's not what I mean, have you seen Haru _in person._" Makoto wanted a straight answer, not to be lead around in circles.

"Mako." Rin sighed, "We've just seen Haru! For such a pretty face, you sure can be dim." Rin leered condescendingly, dismissing Makoto with a subtle glare, turning his attention back to his phone.

Makoto's blood was boiling, he _hates_ when Rin dismisses him, Makoto wasn't another pretty face, he wasn't a toy, and he wouldn't tolerate Rin's attitude anymore. Makoto stopped walking, moving to block Rin's path, and when Rin looked up at him, Makoto slapped away Rin's phone. The redhead's jaw dropped and there was a resonating _crack_ when Rin's phone landed, face first, on the gum speckled concrete. Crimson covered Rin's face.  
>"WHAT THE FU-" Rin's outburst was cut off, replaced with a sharp gasp when Makoto grabbed Rin by his muscled shoulders and pushed him against the brick walls of the library that they were next to.<p>

"Rin, I'm tired, tired of the way you treat me, of the way you _use_ me. I'm done with pretending that our relationship is perfect! I... I love you... but you're obviously not in love with me. I can find someone better than you, and I will. We're done Rin. Go back to fucking Haru!" Makoto raged, breathless at the end of his rant. The large pressure that use to suffocate him suddenly disappeared. Makoto started walking away from the flabbergasted redhead, leaving Rin to collect his thoughts. Makoto took out his phone.

**To: Yamazaki**

Can I cash in my rain check on that pizza?

_I heard a little love_

_Is better than none_

_FINNNNN~_


End file.
